This invention relates generally to electronic circuitry and more particularly, it relates to a decoder/multiplexer circuit which is formed with smaller chip area than conventionally built decoders.
Since decoder/multiplexer circuits heretofore have a wide range of applications in electronic circuitry such as in digital equipment including minicomputers and microprocessor systems, it is advantageous to increase the economy of manufacturing of these decoder/multiplexer circuits and to decrease the amount of chip area required. It would therefore be desirable to provide a decoder/multiplexer circuit having a size reduced from those which are traditionally available. Further, it would be expedient to form the decoder/multiplexer circuit with a smaller number of transistor components.
The decoder/multiplexer circuit of the present invention has particular application in a quad exchange power controller which is manufactured and sold by Advanced Micro Devices, Inc., Sunnyvale, Calif., under part No. Am7938. The decoder/multiplexer circuit is fabricated as a part of the power controller which is an integrated circuit of a single-chip package. The power controller is described and illustrated in a co-pending application Ser. No. 908,475 filed on Sept. 17, 1986, which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention.